mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Featured site may not be working out...
Category:Templates I am not convinced that being a featured site is working for us. We seem to have acquired a bunch of new users that are more interested in their user pages and stores then editing anything on this wiki. Some of them have a habit of reaching into other users pages and making edits they are not authorized to make or, they make edits to improve another users page and then leave the poor user with a page they don't understand and can't maintain. And, to be honest a large percentage of the edits in the main space are being undone. This is causing a lot of work for the admins and I don't see much of a benefit. Thoughts, comments? 01:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yea, at first I was thinking the featured thing would work out well, but I havn't seen anything very good so far. The thing with all of the personal stores and people caring ost about user pages was going on before, but it is getting worse recently ::I admit that I considered making MLNWiki a featured site...a very long time ago, before I "died." I never gave it much consideration, since most of us have our noses buried in piles of userpages. (To make things worse, about 50% of the userpage info is not even remotely related to MLN or MLNWiki, so we're really just a social networking site.) I personally think that, if anything, we need to keep MLNWiki out of the featured wiki area until we can get our editors to clean up their behavior. Otherwise, every time someone joins the wiki after seeing it in the featured area, the scene from the movie "Return of the Welcoming Party III" will take place...and get us even deeper into this mess. To simplify my previous rambling: "If we're gonna feature it, we gotta work on it." And by "it", I mean the actual chunk of wikiwork. I'd say about 1 in 10 has barely touched a mainspace article at all. I don't want to be in that 9 out of 10, so I'll go work on some articles. 00:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea I cant believe how bad this place has gotten with all of the userpage things. And Wikia has kinda made things worse also with the blogs. *Mackmoron11 gets back on topic* So, I think it will be a while before the wiki is feature-able :::If you guys are talking about the Wikia Spotlight, we haven't been confirmed for that yet...? What are you guys talking about? Ajraddatz Talk 14:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I believe it is. I don't think we should even try out for Wikia Spotlight until we can get our editors to pay attention to real wikiwork. 16:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I thought I saw us on the main Wiki page. I must have been mistaken. Although my comments still stand. 16:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No, we are not on the Wikia Spotlight, or any featured site list. Not yet, anyways. I agree with Nitecrew though. Ajraddatz Talk 23:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Should we (Can we?) disallow stores? We could at least remove the official store. If everyone is focused on stores, and we want them focused on the main pages, then maybe removing the stores will divert attentions to the main pages. Just a thought/comment to spark conversation. 23:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Done, I have removed the official store. Ajraddatz Talk 04:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea I think the stores are a big problem. When I had my store, I think I made over 500 edits just to that and related pages. And the Official Store was getting hard to maintain also. ::::I was expecting a bit more discussion but if this is something folks want to do then fine. We can start with the official store. But how far do we take it? Do we institute a policy change and start banning those that run any stores? Is there a happy middle ground we can all live with? 06:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC)